Who wants to live forever?
by Nemo Robin
Summary: Robin se prepara a sacrificarse por sus nakama... Pero el demonio de Ohara, aún tiene mucho que dar y mucho por lo que vivir, aunque no lo parezca. Songfic.


Who wants to live forever.

Mi primer fic XD, bueno, el primero que subo… un song fic inspirado en el inmortal tema "_Who wants to live forever"_ de Queen, espero que les guste…dejen reviews por favor ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de mi fic son exclusivamente de Oda sama… como un humilde homenaje a mi serie favorita… La primera parte de la rola aplica para los demonios de Ohara… y lo ultimo a mi pareja preferida: Zoro/Robin ^^

 ----------------------------------------------------- 

Lo primero que pensó Nico Robin al decidirse a seguir al CP9 fue que hacía lo correcto, por más que le doliera… era por sus nakama, y ella había perdido todo deseo de vivir desde los ocho años de edad. Había sobrevivido por mero compromiso, por la petición de su madre y el profesor Clover de encontrar el Río Poneglyph. Sus nakama le habían dado mucho, al igual que los arqueólogos y Saúl, pero esta vez… esta vez no permitiría que muriera nadie.

Porque si la hubieran dejado elegir cuando niña… si ella hubiera podido dar su vida a cambio de la de su madre, la de Saúl y la de todos los arqueólogos de Ohara, habría corrido a abrazar a Aokiji para morir. Su vida era insignificante, no era más que la niña demonio… una mujer buscada por el Gobierno Mundial desde que era una niña, sobreviviendo en su pseudo-existencia hasta que se topó con los Mugiwara. Y el problema era que unos nakama como los Mugiwara, no debían cargar con su terrible pasado ni ella debía pedirles que la ayudaran a enfrentar al mundo entero, era su turno de sacrificarse por sus seres queridos.

"Mi sueño tiene demasiados enemigos" le había dicho una vez a Cobra. Ahora a bordo del Umi Resha recordaba todo eso… y comprendió que siendo un demonio de Ohara, nunca tendría paz e irremediablemente causaría destrucción, aunque fuera involuntariamente, siempre había sido así. Sonrió tristemente "Lo siento Saul, no puedo seguir luchando contra el mundo…no quiero seguir así"

Flashback: La risa Dereshishishi que Saúl le había enseñado no calmaba ni de cerca el dolor que sentía… frente a sus ojos Saúl había muerto, y ya no tenía a nadie más en el mundo…

_There's no time for us, _

(No hay tiempo para nosotros)  
_There's no place for us,_

(No hay lugar para nosotros)  
_What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us?_  
(¿De qué están hechos nuestros sueños que se nos escapan?)

Eso sería solo el inicio del infierno que sería su vida, estaba condenada a huir para salvar su vida, a pagar el precio por ser la única arqueóloga capaz de descifrar los Poneglyph, y tendrían que pasar veinte años para que por fin pudiera encontrar una familia.

Fin del flashback

****

Todos sus nakama estaban ahí: Luffy gritándole que volviera. Jamás espero que pasara eso, los Mugiwara se habían atrevido a entrar a Ennies Lobby… solo por ella. Jamás se consideró una parte indispensable para la tripulación como Sanji que cocinaba toneladas de exquisita comida para Luffy, o Nami que los mantenía siempre en la dirección correcta, o como Chopper que era el doctor, o Ussop que era un gran tirador. Y ni que decir de Zoro… el corazón de Robin palpitó con fuerza al recordar al espadachín, él tenía pésimo sentido de la orientación, dudaba que distinguiera entre un huevo y una cebolla, nunca lo había visto usar otra arma que no fueran sus katana así que no sabía si tenía tan buena puntería como Ussop, pero tampoco sabía casi nada sobre medicina, tal vez solo un poco de primeros auxilios… y sin embargo, él era importante para la tripulación, era tan fuerte como Luffy y era el pilar y protector de todos los Mugiwara, él era el segundo a bordo.

Ella no podía aspirar a nada de eso. Solo era una maldita enciclopedia ambulante con la cabeza de datos que solo en casos extraños resultaban de ayuda para los demás, y eso sin contar que Roronoa Zoro ni siquiera confiaba en ella.

A pesar de haberla defendido de Enel y de Aokiji, él le había dejado en claro que no confiaba en ella. Y eso le causaba un dolor inexplicable. Y ahora él estaba ahí parado, sin decir nada. Era obvio que él seguiría a Luffy hasta el mismo infierno, así que no podía siquiera permitirse fantasear con la idea de que estuviera ahí por ella…

"Ya no quiero vivir" sus palabras salieron de sus labios en tono monocorde mientras Spandam se burlaba de ella. Si ellos no se iban, el CP9 atacaría, y lo más seguro era que el idiota de Spandam usara el den den mushi dorado y convocara la Buster Call. Aún así, ellos no parecían dispuestos a irse sin ella…incluso el cyborg, Franky, se había inclinado a favor de su causa… Todo esto era lo que siempre había deseado: Nakamas, alguien que la quisiera, siempre había esperado que la promesa de Saúl se volviera realidad… tuvo que esperar 20 años por ello, pero ahora… "Uno debe tener cuidado con lo que desea" se dijo a sí misma mientras recordaba su pasado… el terrible día en que Ohara desapareció… el destino de los demonios de Ohara estaba escrito, y el de ella también. Estaba cansada de luchar...

_Who wants __to live forever?_  
(¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?,)  
_Who wants to live forever…?_  
(¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre…?)  
_There's no chance for us,_  
(No tenemos ninguna oportunidad)  
_It's all decided for us,_  
(Todo está decidido por nosotros)  
_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.  
_(Este mundo tiene un solo dulce momento determinado para nosotros)

Ya había tenido momentos dulces gracias a su nakama… y había llegado a amar a la misma persona que solo la veía con desaprobación en ese momento. Y ella sentía que Zoro nunca la amaría ni la mitad de lo que ella lo amaba…

_Who wants to live forever__?_  
(¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?)  
_**Who dares to love forever?**_  
(¿Quién se atreve a amar para siempre?)  
_When love must die._  
(¿Cuando el amor debe morir?)

Y sin embargo, ahora que sabía lo que era tener nakama, que sabía lo que era amar a alguien aunque no fuera correspondida, no se sentía con fuerzas para morir… no ahora que tenía porque vivir. Observó a cada uno de sus nakama, todos tenían su sueño… ¿Qué clase de nakama sería ella si renunciaba al suyo?

Ellos estaban ahí aún con el riesgo de morir sin cumplir sus sueños, todo por ella… Le pareció oir la voz de Saúl tan nítida como el día que murió: "Nadie nace en este mundo completamente solo Robin… Te están esperando en algún lugar…¡¡¡ve a buscar a tus nakama Robin!!!"… "Ya los encontré… no los dejare Saúl, te lo prometo" respondió en su corazón Robin.

****

"¡Quiero vivir! Llévenme con ustedes a navegar por los mares!" Las lágrimas al fin habían brotado… entre las lágrimas, pudo ver como el semblante de Zoro se ablandaba. Poco después supo que había decidido utilizar su mejor técnica después de que Kaku se burlara de las esperanzas que la arqueóloga tenía de vivir, y que además, las llaves que la habían liberado de las esposas de kairoseki habían sido justamente las que él había conseguido.

****

"El cómo y el por qué salvamos a esta mujer idiota, es algo de lo que hablaremos después", Robin sonrió, aunque sus palabras la hirieron estaba feliz de poder tenerlo cerca de ella… nunca habría pensado que efectivamente, luego de la fiesta en la que Luffy despilfarro la mayoría del tesoro de Skypiea, Zoro se acercaría a hablar con Robin.

Tal vez fuera mera casualidad que ella hubiera decidido hacer guardia esa noche, o por el hecho de que él estuviera un poco tomado, o tal vez fueran ambas cosas. Vio como el espadachín caminaba hacia ella muy decidido, con un brillo en sus ojos negros que ella jamás había detectado:

"Nunca vuelvas a alejarte, Robin" pidió antes de besarla sorpresivamente. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los hermosos ojos azules de Robin mientras Zoro la abrazaba y le daba pequeños y tiernos besos.

_But touch my tears with your lips,_  
(Pero acaricia mis lágrimas con tus labios,)  
_Touch my world with your fingertips,_  
(Siente mi mundo con la yema de tus dedos,)  
_And we can have forever,_  
(Y podemos tener un para siempre,)  
_And we can love forever,_  
(Y podemos amar para siempre.)

"Robin... Estoy aquí a tu lado para protegerte, no dejaré que nadie te lastime, ni Enel, ni Aokiji, ni Spandam, ni el Gobierno Mundial, ni nadie" El bravo espadachín se sonrojó pero no apartó la mirada. Robin sonrió y lo besó… con él a su lado no sabía que lograría superar su pasado, y enfrentar el futuro…

_Forever is our today,_  
(Nuestro hoy es para siempre)  
_Who wants to live forever,_  
(¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?)  
_Who wants to live forever,_  
(¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre??  
_Forever is our today,_  
(Nuestro hoy es para siempre)

_Who waits forever anyway? _

(¿Quién, de todas formas, espera para siempre?)

"Gracias, kenshi san…"


End file.
